


You only turn seventeen once

by pandora_rose_xo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday, Birthday Party, Coming of Age, Gen, Never Have I Ever, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandora_rose_xo/pseuds/pandora_rose_xo
Summary: It's Alec's seventeenth birthday, and Hermione's and it was Lyra's the summer just gone. Isabelle, party planner extraordinaire decides to throw them a little celebration, with their group of closest friends around them.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Alec Lightwood & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020





	You only turn seventeen once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HeadGirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadGirl91/gifts).



> So this was written for _Wizarding Crossover Connection_ 's **Cast The Dice 2020** event.
> 
> This is for my first week's roll, which was _4 4 4 5 5_  
>  Which gave me _3 of a kind_ on my score sheet and I chose the _Birthday_ trope for it. 
> 
> I went with a Gen pairing, as it is my first ever crossover. 
> 
> Also written for a friends birthday which was back in July. Sorry, it is late Lealea, hope you like it anyway!

Turning seventeen is a big deal, at seventeen you can legally do magic outside of the hallowed halls and grounds of Hogwarts. Isabelle has every intention of celebrating this landmark birthday of her brothers and her friends in style. Which in Isabelle speak means a party! She had been planning this all summer, for Alec, Hermione and Lyra who turned seventeen back in July. It was why she stood in the room of requirement this evening putting the finishing touches to everything before all her friends arrived. It wasn't going to be a big party or anything, just their little friend group. Alec, Hermione and Lyra wouldn't want anything big or flash so Izzy thought this would be just right for them. She turned in a slow circle, checking and double checking things. She smiled as she admired her handiwork just as she heard movement in the antechamber that she had asked the room to create. 

* * *

As the door to the main room opened, Hermione's jaw dropped and she heard a low whistle from someone in the group. Izzy has outdone herself this time. Hermione knew he would have received help from the room instead, but the idea was spectacular. An amazing blend of three somewhat different yet similar personalities: Alec's, Lyra's and her own. The perfect place to celebrate their birthdays. 

As the others moved into the other room Hermione looked to her left and locked eyes with Lyra, holding her hand out to the other girl she asked: "are you ready for this?" If Hermione's thoughts were right with Izzy planning this it may be more likely than either of the girls would've wanted. But there would be no doubts that it would be fun. Lyra nodded as they moved into the room, following their friends to join Izzy.

"I know I have been secretive about all of this for weeks, but I did at least tell you that we were going to be celebrating birthdays tonight. The plan is for us to drink, eat cake, dance and play party games," Izzy looked around to each one of them around her, "and above all, we will have fun."

* * *

After the party was in full swing, the drinks had been flowing, music playing and everyone had been up dancing eventually they all settled in the middle, resting and chatting. Izzy looked around at them, "anyone up for playing a game or two?" 

Murmurs of assent could be heard from everyone, “how about Never Have I Ever?” Jace suggested. 

“Sure, has everybody got a full cup?” Izzy asked as this game needs enough drinks. “Jace can start as it was his suggestion.” 

“Never have I ever… kissed a guy.” He said, grinning to himself, as he knew it meant that all the girls needed to drink. His eyes widened as he saw Magnus take a drink, he nudged Alec at that, to make him aware. “Who is going next?” He asked.

“I will,” Izzy said. “Never have I ever…kissed a girl.” 

Everyone but Izzy, Ginny and Alec drank. Which was a shock with some of them, no one was willing to say though. 

They carried on going round, the questions were pretty tame, until it came around to Clary’s second turn. “Never have I ever…had sex in the Quidditch changing rooms.” 

Izzy, Jace and Magnus all took a sip. Alec looked at his sister, his eyes wide. “Who?” He asked, somewhat shocked at his little sister's promiscuity. 

“Bitch,” Izzy whispered to Clary, why did you do that to me? She eyed Simon, a sheepish smile on her face. “Alec, do you honestly want to know? Why aren’t you asking Jace or Magnus?” 

“Not really.” He sighed, “and I’m not asking them as they aren’t my baby sister!” 

“Okay, let’s carry on the game, shall we? I’ll go.” She paused to think “Never have I ever…gotten into a fistfight.” 

Jace drank, unsurprisingly. Despite knowing how to use a wand that boy prefers fighting with his fists to duelling. 

“Never have I ever…skipped a class,” Jace said, a smirk on his face as Alec drank. 

“When?” Magnus asked, shocked. 

“I overslept for an entire month in my fifth year.” 

“My turn,” Lyra said, feeling slightly left out. “Never have I ever…acted cool to get attention.”

Jace drank, as did Izzy and Simon and Clary. Lyra was shocked with some of them, not seeing them as people who wanted much attention. 

Clary began yawning, as did Luna and Ginny. “I’m calling it a night,” they said in unison. “I think we all should, we don’t want to oversleep tomorrow,” Clary said, looking at Alec on purpose at that one. 

“Cake, and presents! We need to do them, then we can leave.” Izzy said before everyone started moving. “Luna, can you help me?” 

Izzy leads Luna towards the corner of the room, they quickly lit the candles on the cake with a wave of their wands.

Carrying the cake between them, they began singing Happy Birthday, which the others soon joined in with. As Hermione and Lyra moved towards Alec, it made it easier for the girls. 

Once the cake was in front of them and the others had finished singing they blew the candles out together. Then the cake was put down and there were many hugs as Izzy swiftly cut the cake up. 

They all sat down eating the gorgeous chocolate and vanilla marble cake whilst presents were handed out. 

Izzy gave Alec a really fancy wristwatch, saying that it was from their parents and a new navy blue jumper that was from her. 

The girls were given jewellery and little trinkets and accessories.

“Thank you, Izzy,” Lyra and Hermoine said together. “This was lovely.” 

“It really was nice, Isabelle, but I think it is high time we were heading back to our common rooms and to our beds,” Malec said, his prefect hat on. 

Everyone began finishing their food and drinks and getting to their feet. There were various mutterings of “Good night,” as people began leaving. 


End file.
